


Ab imo pectore

by Gauline



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, C'était une blague à la base, Canon Compliant, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, avec beaucoup de prises de liberté, plus maintenant, presque
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gauline/pseuds/Gauline
Summary: Ab imo pectore : « Du plus profond du cœur », s’utilise pour exprimer une immense douleurVercingétorix sait qu'il va bientôt mourir. Enfermé dans sa prison romaine depuis 5 ans, il se remémore sa vie, sa jeunesse, et la seule personne qui n'a jamais compté à ses yeux.
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Vercingetorix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - De te fabula narratur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J'ai pris de très grandes libertés historiques sur cette fanfic. Déjà pour des raisons d'éthique personnelle (César et Vercingétorix avaient en réalité 20 ans d'écart et j'avais pas super envie d'écrire ça) et aussi parce que je fais ce que je veux mdr. L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs askip (et je me sens vainqueuse aujourd'hui)
> 
> Deuxième disclaimer : C'était censé être une blague mais je me suis un peu (beaucoup) emballée so here we are

**Prologue : De te fabula narratur**

« Ce récit parle de toi »

\- 46 avant JC

Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans que Vercingétorix n’avait pas quitté sa prison. Cinq ans qu’il errait dans les limbes, entre vie et mort. Cinq ans perdus dans le passé. Indifférent à la nuit et au jour, sourd au passage des saisons, aveugle à l’ombre défilante du cadran solaire. Les souvenirs se confondaient avec le présent et devenaient presque palpables. Revivre ainsi le passé dans ses rêveries lui donnait l’illusion de pouvoir échapper quelques instants aux murs humides de sa cellule. L’impression de retrouver la liberté. Ou peut-être que la folie l’avait tout simplement gagné. Il se revoyait dans sa contrée natale. La ville, les champs infinis, l’horizon cerclé de montagne, l’odeur de l’été. Et il le revoyait lui, aussi. À l’époque où tout était plus simple, avant que leur destin ne les sépare. _César_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I : Cor ad cor loguitur**

« Le cœur parle au cœur »

\- 63 avant JC

Vercingétorix se souvenait très bien de sa rencontre avec César. Il avait 17 ans à cette époque, des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux bleus remplis d’impertinence. Ce n’était pas la première fois que des romains venaient dans leur ville arverne. Une alliance économique et militaire unissait leur tribut aux romains et il n’était pas rare que ces derniers envoient des délégations politiques pour en réassurer les termes. Ce n’était pas non plus la première fois que le père de Vercingétorix, chef des Arvernes, lui demandait d’assister à ces conseils. Il jugeait qu’il était temps pour lui d’apprendre son rôle afin de lui succéder un jour. Mais pour être honnête, Vercingétorix s’ennuyait à mourir. La politique et les jeux de pouvoirs ne l’intéressaient pas, et cette réunion entre notables commençait sincèrement à le lasser. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il aurait aimé faire en cette après-midi de juillet. S’entasser dans une pièce sombre pour discuter commerce du vin et des métaux avec des vieux notables romains et arvernes ne faisait définitivement pas partie de la liste. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, il n’y avait pas que des vieux. Un des romain semblait être tout juste plus âgé que lui, peut-être d’un ou deux ans. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait quelqu’un de si jeune parmi une délégation romaine. Vercingétorix ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce jeune homme attirait son attention malgré lui. Peut-être parce qu’il était différant des hommes d’ici blonds et grands. Il avait des cheveux courts, bruns. Des vêtements amples et fluides qui laissaient apparaître une peau olive, marquée par le soleil. Ses yeux étaient d’un noir profond, insondables. Et contrairement à lui, il semblait porter un intérêt tout particulier aux échanges qui se déroulaient, participant aux négociations.

Sans que Vercingétorix s’en aperçoive, dans son ennuie son regard finissait inlassablement par revenir se poser sur lui. Plus exactement, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’il n’écoutait plus du tout la réunion et dévisageait le romain. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le voir tenir tête à tous ces aristocrates, défendre ses intérêts et mener les négociations. Peut-être même que Vercingétorix éprouvait une pointe de jalousie devant ses talents d’orateur. Ce n’est que lorsque le jeune romain détourna les yeux vers lui, le regard inquisiteur, que Vercingétorix réalisa son attitude. Est-ce que ça faisait réellement deux heures qu’il reluquait un inconnu en pleine réunion politique ? Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Le romain soutenait toujours son regard, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Vercingétorix décida qu’il avait assez fait acte de présence pour aujourd’hui et se leva d’un coup de sa place. Il entendit vaguement la voix de son père l’appeler, mécontent, alors qu’il quittait la pièce, mais ce serait un problème pour le Vercingétorix de plus tard. Pour l’instant, il avait juste besoin de partir d’ici.

En y repensant plus tard, Vercingétorix ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le romain l’avait suivi hors de la salle à ce moment-là. Toujours est-il que même s’il n’avait pas immédiatement remarqué sa présence, il l’entendit. Sa voix. Il avait appris à la reconnaître en l’espace de seulement quelques heures, ce qui était avec le recul assez embarrassant.

« César » Déclara le jeune romain d’un ton nonchalant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Vercingétorix se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon nom. César. J’ai eu l’impression que tu voudrais le connaître. »

Le romain trouva son regard et le fixa de ses yeux sombres. Maintenant qu’ils étaient plongés dans les siens, Vercingétorix fut encore plus frappé de leurs noirs profonds. Il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, presque inquisiteur dans ce regard, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Comme une requête silencieuse. Oh. Après plusieurs secondes de flottement Vercingétorix compris ce que l’autre attendait : son nom à lui.

« Ah, euh je…m’appelle Vercingétorix... » Wow, quelle éloquence. Il était vraiment en train d’arranger son cas là.

« Vercingétorix » répéta César, comme pour tester le prénom. « Et bien à plus tard, Vercingétorix. » Déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin naissant sur le visage.

Avec un geste de salut de la main, il retourna dans le bâtiment pour assister à la fin du conseil, laissant Vercingétorix seul, planté comme un idiot. Cette fois, ses joues le brûlaient pour de bon. Décidément, il avait vraiment besoin de partir d’ici très vite.

***

C’est une chose d’avoir l’air idiot une fois face à quelqu’un. S’en est une autre d’accepter de refaire face à cette personne moins de quelques heures après les faits. Secrètement, Vercingétorix espérait pouvoir éviter cette rencontre. Ce qui était stupide. En tant que fils du chef il était tenu d’assister au banquet de ce soir. Banquet tenu en l’honneur de la délégation romaine. Délégation dont faisait partie César. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être Aristote pour savoir que leur rencontre était inévitable. Et même s’il ne le voyait pas ce soir, il le verrait forcément durant les jours suivants. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement espérer l’éviter durant les trois semaines complètes que la délégation devait passer en Arvernes. Entre nous, Vercingétorix trouvait que trois semaines était un temps très long pour simplement renégocier les termes d’une alliance déjà établi depuis des décennies, mais qui était-il pour en juger ?

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu’il était arrivé sur la place centrale. Pour l’occasion, plusieurs tables avaient été installées en cercle autour d’un immense feu de camps. Le soleil commencé à se coucher sur l’horizon, les convives arrivaient peu à peu et des domestiques s’affairaient à apporter plats et boisson pour toute une nuit. Habituellement, Vercingétorix attendait cette période de l’année avec impatience. L’été, quand le temps devenait assez clément pour les festivités sur la place, cette ambiance d’effervescence et de joie qui animait toute la vallée le temps d’une saison, loin des travaux agricoles du printemps et encore insouciant à la rigueur de l’hiver à venir. Il adorait ces banquets, organisés presque toutes les semaines pour toutes sortes de prétextes. Mais ce soir, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait beau essayer de chasser de son esprit le romain, ses pensées l’y reconduisaient toujours. Il devait s’assurer de ne pas avoir l’air idiot une nouvelle fois. Il n’était pas complètement sûr de savoir pourquoi l’opinion de César, un inconnu, comptait soudainement tellement, mais il était déterminé à ne pas se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

C’est dans cette optique qu’il avait commencé par prendre un verre de vin, afin de se donner contenance, mais perdu dans ses préoccupations, il l’avait fini d’une traite. Ainsi qu’un deuxième. Et probablement un troisième. Il dévisageait chaque nouvel arrivant sur la place, la main serrée sur son verre, scrutant leurs visages. Il savait qu’il était voué à revoir César, mais s’il pouvait l’éviter encore un peu, c’était un luxe qu’il ne refuserait pas.

« Tu attends quelqu’un ?»

Vercingétorix se retourna en sursaut. Heureusement qu’il avait déjà fini son quatrième verre, sinon son contenu aurait probablement atterri sur César. César. Qui était arrivé à côté de lui, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Parfait. Exactement le genre de rencontre qu’il voulait éviter. Cependant, maintenant que César lui faisait face, il se surprit à ressentir une chose en plus que son profond embarra. Une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier. De l’anticipation ? Du soulagement ? Ou peut-être tout simplement l’alcool. Il ne savait pas, tout était un peu confus. Et toujours posé sur lui, ces yeux sombres et inquisiteurs.

« Non ! Peut-être ? Je… » Vercingétorix trébuchait sur ces mots. « Toi. Enfin non pas toi ! » Ils sortaient contre son gré sans qu’il n’ait aucune emprise dessus. « Pas que je n’avais pas envie de te revoir ! » L’alcool embrumait son esprit, ne l’aidant en aucune manière. « Bien sûr que j’avais envie de te revoir ! » Ce quatrième verre était peut-être dispensable finalement. « Je… Pardon. » Vraiment, il devait arrêter de parler.

César l’avait observé tout ce temps, un sourire gagnant son visage, une étincelle malicieuse animant ses yeux sombres. Il se pencha subtilement vers Vercingétorix. Assez loin pour ne pas franchir son espace personnel, mais juste assez près pour qu’il l’entende très distinctement lorsqu’il souffla sur le ton de la confidence « Moi aussi, je voulais te revoir. »

Vercingétorix ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise. Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Et encore une fois, cette chaleur dans la poitrine. Il pensa vaguement qu’il avait définitivement trop bu pour son propre bien, mais cette idée se perdit dans le tumulte de ses émotions.

« C’est si étonnant que ça ? » Demanda César dans une fausse moue contrite.

Vercingétorix ne savait pas qui de la lumière du feu ou de l’alcool lui jouer des tours, mais il lui semblait déceler un léger rougissement sur les joues de César. Mais surtout, il n’avait pas l’air de se moquer de lui. Se remémorant sa résolution d’arrêter d’avoir l’air idiot, Vercingétorix essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

« Excuse-moi. En général les romains espèrent plutôt avoir à faire à mon père… » Tenta-t-il, dans un sourire hésitant. « Ce n’est pas pour cela que tu me cherchais, quand même ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je laisse la politique dans la salle de conseil, jusqu’à demain. » César marqua une pause. « Et je pense que tu es la personne la plus à même de m’aider à me divertir ce soir. » Reprit-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Ou peut-être n’était-il énigmatique que pour Vercingétorix et son esprit beaucoup trop alcoolisé. Sa main moite se serra un peu plus sur son verre, vide depuis longtemps.

« C’est la première fois que je vois un romain aussi jeune que toi. » Repris-t-il, ignorant sciemment la deuxième partie de la phrase de César.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que tous les romains naissaient vieux ? » S’exclama César, faussement incrédule.

« Non ! » Bon sang, mais pourquoi était-il incapable de faire une phrase intelligente ? « Je veux dire que c’est étonnant de voir quelqu’un d’aussi jeune que toi parmi une délégation politique… »

« C’est aussi ce que pense Quintus, il se serait bien passé de ma présence. »

Vercingétorix reconnut le nom comme celui du chef de la délégation romaine. C’était un homme d’un certain âge et particulièrement autoritaire pour le peu qu’il avait pu constater lors de la réunion. S’il avait dû deviner, il aurait plutôt pensé que c’était lui qui avait obligé César à venir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là alors ? » Mince, il avait encore oublié de réfléchir avant de parler et maintenant, il avait juste l’air extrêmement malpoli.

César ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur puisqu’il reprit sans relever le moindre affront.

« Disons que pour satisfaire mon type d’ambition, je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre qu’on veuille de moi. Je me suis imposé dans cette délégation. Pour faire mes preuves comme on dit. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as choisi toi-même de traverser toute la Gaule pour participer à ces conseils ennuyants à mourir ? De ton plein gré ? » Vercingétorix n’en revenait pas.

Son incrédulité devait être particulièrement perceptible car César éclata de rire. Alors à ce moment-là précis, quelque chose changea. Vercingétorix sentit son embarras s’envoler. La douce chaleur dans sa poitrine gonfla d’un coup, l’envahissant tout entier. Il était hypnotisé par César et l’écho de son rire, il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Il réalisa soudainement que la première étape pour ne pas avoir l’air idiot, c’était certainement de ne pas être idiot. Mais en cet instant, n’y accordait aucune importance. Si ça bêtise pouvait lui permettre d’entendre à nouveau ce rire, alors il était prêt à rester idiot toute sa vie.

Vercingétorix avait finalement passé tout le reste de la soirée avec la personne même qu’il cherchait à éviter quelques heures plus tôt, parlant de tout et de rien et buvant très certainement plus que de raison. Il était captivé par la voix de César, son éloquence, le rythme de ses mots. Et surtout par son rire. Bien après avoir quitté le banquet et rejoint sa chambre, le son résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, comme une berceuse composée uniquement pour lui.

***

Ce matin-là à l’entraînement, Vercingétorix n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il perdait rarement contre Dagorigis, son camarade de combat, mais aujourd’hui sa défense était lacunaire et ses attaques manquaient de précision. Il s’était réveillé avec une gueule de bois et surtout, ses pensées le conduisaient toujours vers César. César et ses pommettes saillantes. César et son rire. César et ses yeux sombres qui semblaient voir à travers lui. Et voilà, il recommençait. Il avait pensé que combattre lui permettrait de vider son esprit, comme à son habitude, mais aujourd’hui rien n’y faisait. La tête ailleurs, il ne vit pas arriver l’attaque de Dagorigis qui lui assena un coup dans le flanc, du plat de son épée. Il vacilla et tomba un genou à terre.

« Je te sens distrait aujourd’hui. Est-ce que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec ta soirée d’hier ? » Lui demanda Dagorigis, taquin.

« J’ai la gueule de bois. »

Ils savaient tous deux que ça n’était pas l’entière vérité. Dagorigis s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais profitant de ce moment, Vercingétorix lui porta un coup rapide aux genoux qui le fit tomber avec fracas.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que le sujet était si sensible. » Rétorqua Dagorigis, une fois le choc de sa chute passé.

Un rire l’anima et Vercingétorix se laissa emporter aussi. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, allongés par terre, laissant tomber le sujet. Même si Dagorigis était son ami de plus longue date, il était reconnaissant qu’il n’insiste pas plus. Certaines de ses pensées n’avaient vraiment pas besoin d’être formulées à haute voix.

***

Vercingétorix avait décidé de sécher complètement le conseil politique de l’après-midi. Alors qu’il passait devant la salle avec la ferme attention de ne pas s’arrêter, une voix l’interpella. La voix de César.

« Tu ne vas pas à la réunion ? »

« Non, pas aujourd’hui. » Répondit-il, évitant soigneusement son regard. Il était content de le revoir, mais surtout terriblement gêné des pensées qui avaient parasité son esprit depuis son réveil.

« Alors moi non plus »

Vercingétorix fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il se décida enfin à regarder le romain en face.

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais l’air plutôt dans ton élément hier. »

« Disons que j’ai envie de voir ton élément à toi. »

Vercingétorix hésita quelques secondes, pas sûr de comprendre les implications du romain. Finalement, un sourire gagna son visage à son tour et fit signe à César de le suivre. Son visage s’illumina, soulagé de ne pas essuyer un refus, et Vercingétorix dut se faire violence pour ne pas le fixer plus longtemps qu’il n’était socialement acceptable.

Vercingétorix le conduisit à travers la ville sans lui dire où ils se rendaient. Si l’atmosphère avait été un peu étrange au début, ils étaient vite retombés dans l’aisance des conversations de la veille. Alors qu’il franchissait le rempart nord, Vercingétorix pensa que tout était simple avec César. Il le conduisit ensuite à travers les champs jusqu’au pied d’une colline. César ne posait aucune question sur leur destination et Vercingétorix se demanda si c’était parce qu’il lui faisait confiance ou simplement parce qu’il n’osait pas. Se rappelant l’audace avec laquelle le romain l’abordait sans cesse, il ne penchait finalement pas trop vers la seconde option. Il était assez étrange de constater qu’un quasi-inconnu était prêt à le suivre comme ça, sans inquiétude. Ils gravirent ensemble la colline. Plantés à son sommet, ils dominaient une immense forêt de pins. En contre-bas coulait une rivière, apercevable à travers les branches. Vercingétorix guida César sur le sentier qui s’enfonçait entre les arbres, jusqu’au cours d’eau.

« C’est ici que je viens chaque fois que je veux échapper à mes responsabilités » dit-il, s’asseyant sur les rochers près de la rive. Il n’osa pas ajouter qu’il n’avait jamais amené d’autre personne ici. Ce lieu était très intime pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas que César le sache. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l’avait conduit ici.

« Tu viens souvent ? »

César avait pris place à côté de lui.

« Tous les jours, » confia-t-il, un peu gêné.

La remarque les fit rire tous les deux, mais un silence s’installa, pendant lequel César semblait peser le poids de ses mots.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à échapper à tes responsabilités ? »

« On est obligé de parler de ça ? »

Vercingétorix avait répondu d’un ton plus acerbe qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Même s’il savait que les intentions de César n’étaient pas mauvaises, c’était un sujet compliqué, qu’il avait du mal à aborder et qui le poussait souvent à être sur la défensive. César chercha son regard. Et quand il le trouva, Vercingétorix eut l’impression que le romain voyait beaucoup plus de lui que ce qu’il voulait dévoiler.

« Bien sûr que non. » Le ton de César était doux, bienveillant.

Vercingétorix sentit à nouveau cette chaleur dans sa poitrine et se dit que, peut-être, il pouvait faire confiance à César. Tout lui semblait beaucoup plus simple avec lui, et il eut la sensation qu’un jour il se confirait à lui.

Après plusieurs minutes perdues dans le regard l’un de l’autre, César détourna les yeux et reprit la discussion comme si de rien n’était. Ils avaient retrouvé une atmosphère paisible mais Vercingétorix s’était surpris à ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsque les yeux de César avaient quitté les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi des heures à parler de tout et de rien, de la vie de César à Rome, de celle de Vercingétorix et de ses traditions Arvernes. Bien trop rapidement à leur goût, le soleil entama sa descente vers l’horizon, marquant la fin de leur escapade.

***

Après cette après-midi, une sorte de routine s’installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Comme à son habitude, Vercingétorix allait tous les matins s’entraîner avec Dagorigis. Souvent, César s’asseyait dans les gradins du terrain de combat et l’observait. Il lui avait proposé de s’entraîner avec eux, mais ce dernier n’avait pas encore fait ses classes et craignait de ne faire que les gêner. Vercingétorix doutait fortement que César ne sache pas combattre, et quand il sentait son regard attentif posé sur lui, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si le refus de César n’était pas lié à d’autres raisons.

César et Vercingétorix se retrouvaient ensuite aux conseils politiques l’après-midi. César fut surpris de constater que lorsque le sujet l’intéressait, Vercingétorix participait aux échanges. Cependant, ces moments étaient rares et immanquablement, il finissait par quitter la salle de conseil avant la fin de la réunion. César le rejoignait toujours à la rivière où ils restaient près l’un de l’autre jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Ils passaient ainsi des heures ensemble, à parler, à s’écouter, à parcourir la forêt, à se baigner dans la rivière et Vercingétorix se surprit à s’habituer à la présence constante du romain dans ce qui était jusqu’à présent son lieu d’isolement. Au fil des jours, ce dernier n’attendait même plus la fin des réunions pour venir le retrouver.

« Cela ne va pas te poser de problème de sécher le conseil ? » Lui demanda Vercingétorix, inquiet, un jour où César l’avait rejoint particulièrement tôt dans l’après-midi. Ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre sur les rochers au bord de la rivière, baignés par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des branchages, le courant de la rivière caressant doucement leurs pieds.

« Tu parles, Quintus est trop content de se débarrasser de moi. »

Vercingétorix fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait les relations tendues entre les deux hommes. Il ne craignait pas Quintus mais il avait peur qu’il ne serve de ce prétexte pour causer des problèmes à César une fois de retour à Rome. Même s’il n’en connaissait pas la nature, il savait qu’il avait de grands projets là-bas.

« J’ai prouvé ce que j’avais à prouver durant ce voyage. Quintus se sent menacé par moi mais il ne me causera pas d’ennuis. » Reprit César, comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes non formulées. « Il a raison ceci-dit. On sait tous les deux que j’aurais bientôt plus de pouvoir que lui à Rome. » Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. Vercingétorix aimait bien ce sourire, il lui allait bien.

« C’est si important que ça d’avoir du pouvoir à Rome ? »

« Ce n’est pas tant le pouvoir qui m’intéresse. » César laissa glisser son regard vers le cours de la rivière, pensif. « Mais pour changer les choses, la seule solution est d’être au sommet de l'État. Je connais trop bien la situation des citoyens qui n’ont pas les faveurs des consuls. » Il marqua une pause, hésitant, puis repris. « Ma famille a trop souvent subi les conséquences de leurs jeux de pouvoir et de leurs guerres civiles. J’en ai assez que des innocents doivent payer de leur vie pour satisfaire leurs égos. Disons que j’ai choisi de jouer selon leurs règles avant d’avoir assez d’influence pour les changer. »

Il regardait maintenant au loin, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose d’inatteignable, et Vercingétorix ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. En cet instant, le soleil estival paraissait bien pâle à côté de César. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu’il accéderait au sommet de Rome. Sa détermination ne flancherai pas avant d’y être parvenu. N’importe qui aurait pu constater cette évidence en ce moment. Vercingétorix n’avait jamais eu autant conscience du fossé qui les séparait. Il ressentait une immense admiration pour lui, et sûrement un peu plus, mais il refusa de laisser son esprit s’attarder dessus.

César ne lui en laissa de toute manière pas le temps.

« Et toi ? »

Vercingétorix sursauta, sorti de sa transe.

« Moi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sèches tous les conseils ? »

Il soupira. Il avait esquivé ce sujet plusieurs fois déjà. Il savait que César n’avait pas l’intention de mettre mal à l’aise mais il savait aussi qu’il devrait confronter ses incertitudes un jour ou l’autre. Et il avait envie de se confier à lui, de lui faire confiance.

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi »

« Pas comme moi » répéta César, dubitatif. « C’est-à-dire ? »

« Je suis destiné à devenir chef après mon père, mais je ne sais pas si j’en ai les épaules. J’aimerais être digne de lui, mais honnêtement la politique et les conflits incessants avec les autres peuples me fatiguent. J’aspire à autre chose. Et puis je n’ai pas tes talents d’orateur, ni ton autorité. C’est facile pour toi, les gens t’écoutent quoique tu dises. »

Cela sonnait comme un reproche et Vercingétorix s’en voulut un peu. César n’y était pour rien. Il était frustré contre lui-même. Il savait qu’il avait souvent trop tendance à passer ses nerfs sur les autres dans ces moments, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Mais César était César, et comme d’habitude il semblait comprendre bien plus que ce Vercingétorix voulait bien laisser paraître.

« Je ne sais pas. » César le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Vercingétorix pensa qu’il ne s’y ferait jamais, à cette façon qu’avait César de plonger ses yeux sombres dans les siens comme s’il voyait à travers les mille filtres qu’il dressait entre lui et le monde. « Tu possèdes bien des choses que je n’ai pas. Je t’ai vu combattre. Tu es un bon guerrier, le meilleur ici. Et ton peuple le sait. La moitié d’entre eux seraient prêts à te suivre n’importe où sans hésiter. C’est quelque chose de rare, la loyauté. Et de bien plus puissant que n’importe lequel discours. »

Vercingétorix se sentit rougir, surpris par le compliment. Mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait détourné son regard de César. Il se surprit à espérer que cet instant dure pour l’éternité. Tout ce que César disait avait l’air si certain, si évident, et il avait envie de le croire. De croire que tout irait bien. Une chaleur maintenant familière envahit sa poitrine. Cette douce tiédeur qui l’enveloppait dans chacun de ses moments volés auprès de César. Elle avait quelque chose d’addictif. Pourtant, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de compter chaque jour, chaque heure qui les séparait du départ des romains. Le plus souvent, il s’interdisait d’y penser mais il redoutait cet instant. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser partir cette nouvelle amitié. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu’il avait rencontré César mais pourtant il ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer son coin de rivière sans sa présence.

***

Vercingétorix était excité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit un soin tout particulier à choisir ses vêtements et tresser certaines mèches de ses longs cheveux. Ce soir, un nouveau banquet était enfin organisé et il avait la ferme intention de s’amuser. Il avait hâte.

Il croisa Dagorigis sur le chemin de la place. Ce dernier entama une conversation que Vercingétorix entendit à peine. Il était clairement distrait, scrutant les allées et venu prêt du banquet. Des musiciens s’étaient installés près du feu de camp et commencé à jouer des airs traditionnels arvernes.

Dagorigis soupira. « Tu m’écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui. » Son attitude tout entière disait que non. Finalement, il l’aperçut, au milieu des gens. « Pardon, on se voit plus tard Dagorigis. »

Vercingétorix s’enfonça dans la foule et ne laissa pas l’occasion à son ami de lui répondre. Il navigua entre les personnes rassemblées jusqu’à se glisser discrètement dans le dos de César. Ce dernier ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il se pencha près de son oreille.

« Tu attends quelqu’un ? »

César sursauta et Vercingétorix rit.

« Plus maintenant. » Une expression affectueuse avait remplacé la surprise initiale sur le visage de César. Vercingétorix se sentit rougir malgré lui.

« Ce soir, on s’amuse comme il se doit ! » Déclara-t-il, attrapant le poignet de César. Il l’entraîna jusqu’aux tables remplies de victuailles. Saisissant deux verres de vin, il en tendit un à César.

« Hors de question que je sois le seul à boire cette fois. » Reprit-il, dans une moue sérieuse.

César accepta la boisson. « Dommage, c’était assez drôle. » Vercingétorix rougit, quelque peu gêné. Il savait que César le taquinait et pourtant il se laissait avoir à chaque fois.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu me proposes ? » Demanda le romain.

Vercingétorix finit son verre, attendit patiemment que César fasse de même et le saisit par la main. Il l’entraîna cette fois au centre de la place, près du feu de camp, tâchant d’ignorer les battements de son cœur. Qui eut cru que tenir une main pouvait être si éprouvant ?

« Ce soir » Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage « On danse ! »

« Quoi ? » Il sentit César se raidir. « Attends ! Je ne sais pas danser ! »

Vercingétorix fit volte-face. Il planta son regard dans le sien et posa les mains sur ses épaules. « Tu auras juste à me suivre, fais-moi confiance. »

À ces mots, César se détendit légèrement et laissa Vercingétorix l’emportait au milieu des autres danseurs. Il se laissa aller peu à peu, guidé par Vercingétorix. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus enivrant que l’alcool à sentir César près de lui, ses mains dans les siennes, à le faire tournoyer au rythme des chansons. Leur corps se rapprochait de plus en plus, emportait par la musique. César riait à présent et Vercingétorix aussi, hypnotisé. L’alcool et César lui montait à la tête. Si proche de lui, il avait enfin le loisir de détailler son visage, de l’imprimer dans sa mémoire. Sa peau olive, ses joues rougies par l’alcool et l’excitation, ses yeux éclairés de millier d’étincelles lorsqu’il riait, ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres, la multitude de grains de beauté qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué dans son cou. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, empli de chaleur. Il ne discernait plus rien autour de lui à part César, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, le son de son rire, beaucoup plus mélodieux à ses oreilles que n’importe laquelle des musiques. Peut-être que juste pour une soirée, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses fantaisies, oublier que César quitterait bientôt sa vie pour toujours ?

À bout de souffle, César l’attira à l’écart de la piste de danse. Vercingétorix le suivit jusqu’à un endroit isolé, loin de la foule. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute, parfaitement seuls, le son de la fête distant, les yeux dans les yeux, grisés par l’alcool et la soirée. Aucun des deux n’avait lâché la main de l’autre.

César fut le premier à briser le silence. « Merci pour cette soirée, il y longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. » Après une pause, il reprit. « J’aime la vie en Arvernes, tout y est si simple comparé à Rome. »

Alors ne pars pas, pensa Vercingétorix. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de lui dire. Il n’avait pas le droit d’être égoïste, ce n’était pas juste pour César. Alors il garda le silence.

« Bonne nuit, Vercingétorix. » César lâcha sa main. Il sembla hésiter, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Puis enfin, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Vercingétorix. Sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de réagir, il tourna les talons et quitta la fête. Encore une fois, il laissait Vercingétorix seul, planter comme un idiot.

« Bonne nuit, César. »

***

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils gravissaient ensemble la colline, Vercingétorix était tendu. Il repensait sans cesse à la soirée de la veille. La façon dont il avait dansé avec César. Où avait-il trouvé toute cette confiance déjà ? Ça lui ressemblait si peu de prendre les devants de cette façon, et encore moins avec César. Et puis surtout il repensait à la façon dont César lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. L’endroit où les lèvres de César l’avaient effleuré le brûlait encore. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et Vercingétorix n’était pas sûr de savoir exactement quoi. Est-ce qu’il essayait trop d’interpréter l’acte de César ? Peut-être qu’il n’y avait rien de plus à comprendre en définitive.

César sembla remarquer son trouble car il l’attrapa soudainement par le poignet le forçant à s’arrêter au sommet de la colline. Il chercha son regard, fixant Vercingétorix droit dans les yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable. L’anxiété de Vercingétorix grimpa d’un bond. Est-ce qu’il allait s’excuser pour hier soir ? Lui dire que c’était une erreur et qu’il s’était emporté ? Que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui ?

César ne fit rien de tout ça. À la place, un sourire malicieux gagna son visage lorsqu’il lâcha la main de Vercingétorix.

« Le dernier à la rivière à un gage. » Sur ces mots, il se mit à courir en direction de la rivière, laissant un Vercingétorix confus derrière lui. Ce dernier mit quelque temps à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Juste comme ça, César avait éteint toutes ses angoisses.

Il dévala la colline à son tour, non sans hurler des insultes à l’égard de César pour son manque de fair-play. Il était hors de question qu’il le laisse s’en tirer comme ça. César avait une bonne avance, déjà à mi-distance du cours d’eau. Malheureusement pour lui, Vercingétorix s’entraînait tous les jours contrairement à lui et il ne mit pas très longtemps à le rattraper. Le romain était maintenant à portée de bras. Vercingétorix prit une décision rapide : il n’allait pas seulement gagner cette course, il allait d’abord lui donner une leçon. Il se jeta sur César, bien décidé à l’emporter dans sa chute. César laissa un cri de surprise indignée s’échapper avant de tomber sur son poids. Ils dégringolèrent le reste de la pente dans un chaos de corps enchevêtrés, de cris et de rires. Leur élan s’arrêta à quelques mètres de la rivière. César se débattait, piégé par Vercingétorix assis à califourchon sur lui et tenant ses poignets. Il tenait le romain complètement à sa merci, lui assénant des chatouilles impitoyables. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, l’adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, Vercingétorix se laissa emporter. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du romain. Le contact ne dura que quelques instants mais il eut l’effet d’un électrochoc. Réalisant subitement ce qu’il venait de faire, il brisa le contact précipitamment.

« Pardon ! » Il se redressa brusquement, son visage écarlate enfoui dans ses mains. « Excuse-moi. » Mais qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il n’avait jamais eu d’ami aussi précieux que César, aussi proche et il vient de tout gâcher. « Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris. » Il sentit les doigts de César envelopper ses propres mains et les écarter de son visage « Je suis déso… »

« Vercingétorix. » L’interrompit César. Il était si près de lui. Quand s’était-il redressé ? « Est-ce que tu peux te taire, s’il te plaît ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, se pencha et laissa ses lèvres trouver les siennes. Ce baiser n’avait rien avoir avec le faible contact de plus tôt. Il était délibéré, assuré, et peut-être même désespéré. Vercingétorix se laissa envahir par une chaleur dévorante alors que César entremêlait ses doigts dans les siens. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le tumulte de ses pensées, de ses angoisses, et de ses craintes s’était tu. Rien d’autre que César ne comptait en cet instant. Le goût de ses lèvres, le contact de ses mains dans les siennes, le feu dans sa poitrine. Vercingétorix avait toujours trouvé que César ressemblait au soleil, et c’était encore plus vrai à présent. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par lui. Pour une fois, il n’avait pas envie d’écouter la voix qui le mettait en garde. Il voulait approcher ce soleil ne serait-ce qu’une fois, tant pis s’il finissait par se brûler les ailes. Après ce qui semblait une éternité bien trop courte, César rompit le braisé.

« Et arrête de t’excuser s’il te plaît. » Souffla-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, à sonder ses yeux si sombres. Mais c’était sans compter sur César qui profita soudainement du moment pour se défaire de son emprise. Laissant encore une fois un Vercingétorix hébété derrière lui, il courut les quelques derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore de la rivière.

« Gagné. » Triompha-t-il, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire. Vercingétorix aurait voulu avoir l’air offensé, mais il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Il se releva du sol, faussement boudeur et rejoignit César déjà les pieds dans l’eau.

« J’imagine que je vais avoir un gage… Tu y as réfléchi ? » Il faisait de son mieux pour se donner contenance, mais il ne pouvait masquer son sourire niais.

César ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler puis se ravisa, visiblement embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi ! » Vercingétorix glissa sa main dans la sienne et chercha le regard fuyant de César.

« Est-ce que… » César releva la tête, les joues rouges et beaucoup moins assuré que quelques minutes plutôt. « Est-ce que tu peux m’embrasser ? »

Réalisant son gage avec plaisir, Vercingétorix se demanda tout de même si ce n'était pas là le plan de César depuis le début.

***

Rien ou presque ne changea. Leur quotidien resta le même, si ce n’est pour les baisers échangés lorsqu’ils étaient seuls à la rivière. Vercingétorix ne comprendrait toujours pas tout à fait cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, mais une chose était sûre : elle le dévorait chaque fois que les lèvres de César rencontraient les siennes. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la notion de bonheur pourtant il avait l’impression dans ses moments de pouvoir l’effleurer de ses doigts.

Malgré tout, il savait que le temps les rattraperait inexorablement. Si aucun d’eux n’osait l’évoquer, il n’était pas dupe et savait que César retournerait bientôt à Rome. C’est ainsi que défilèrent les quelques jours qu’il leur restait, dans un mélange de sentiments doux-amers.

La veille du départ de César, seul dans sa chambre, Vercingétorix était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, d’arrêter le temps. Il avait été avide ces derniers jours, passant le plus de temps possible avec César, se laissant aller à toutes sortes de fantaisies dans lesquelles il restait auprès de lui mais il réalisait maintenant sa naïveté. Il n’avait pas le droit de retenir César ici. Son destin était à Rome, Vercingétorix n’avait jamais été rien ne plus qu’une parenthèse dans sa vie. Il n’avait pas le droit d’être égoïste, d’embarrasser César avec ses sentiments confus et son désir stupide de le garder près de lui.

Il voulait quand même faire quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose pour cristalliser leur temps ensemble, pour lui rappeler que même une fois rentrée à Rome il aurait toujours quelqu'un qui l'attendrait quelque part. L'assurance que même si ses ambitions le destinaient à un voyage solitaire et hostile, il n'était pas seul. Alors Vercingétorix entreprit de graver un petit morceau de bois, de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie. Il y dessina à la mine des pins et une rivière. Minutieusement, il grava ensuite le motif dans le bois. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il perça un trou au sommet de l'objet. Il sélectionna avec soin un cordon en cuir, qu'il passa dans le trou. Le collier terminé, il prit quelques minutes pour l'observer à la lueur de la bougie. Il espérait que César accepterait son cadeau.

Il avait cru que ce travail calmerait son cœur anxieux mais le tumulte de ses émotions l'empêchait encore de dormir. Alors, il fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il écrivit une lettre, à l’attention de César. Il coucha sur papier tous les non-dits et tous les sentiments qu’il avait refusé de regarder en face, tout ce qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir lui avouer. Il n’avait aucune intention de la remettre à son destinataire, il voulait simplement apaiser son cœur meurtri. Cela marcha, dans une certaine mesure. Comme la première étape d’un deuil.

Alors qu’il mettait le point final à sa lettre, il réalisa que le soleil était déjà levé. Il quitta sa chambre avec précipitation, glissant le papier et le collier dans sa poche, courant à travers les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas rater le départ de la délégation, il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir sans dire au revoir à César. Alors qu’il déboula sur la place centrale, il constata avec soulagement qu’il n’était pas encore parti. Il repéra César et couru dans sa direction, incapable de ralentir. Le visage préoccupé de César s’illumina lorsqu’il remarqua enfin sa présence et le vit débouler vers lui.

« Vercingétorix ! J’ai cru que tu viendrais pas ! »

Vercingétorix stoppa sa course à quelques pas de César. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé faire pour lui dire au revoir. L’embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, lui serrer la main ? À la place, il resta planter comme un idiot, devant un César visiblement confus.

Après de longues secondes de flottement, il se rappela la raison initiale de son retard. Il tendit le collier à César.

« Tiens, un cadeau. En souvenir… » Il aurait voulu dire En souvenir de moi mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« Merci. » César attrapa le pendentif avec des gestes lents, précautionneux, comme s’il s’agissait du plus précieux des trésors. « Il est magnifique ». Alors qu’il attachait le collier autour de son cou, Vercingétorix lu dans ses yeux qu’il pensait réellement ses mots.

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se dirent adieu, comme de simples amis. Incapable de se dire les choses qui comptent vraiment, des milliers de non-dit flottant entre eux. Vercingétorix se dit que c’était pour le mieux. Pourtant, alors qu’il regardait César partir au loin, il sentait son monde s’effondrer. Il avait toujours su que sa présence n’était que temporaire. Il avait conscience du destin qui l’attendait à Rome. Un destin plus grand que lui, dans lequel il n’avait pas sa place. Mais pourtant il avait terré ces pensées au plus profond de lui, les avait tu et s’était accroché à l’insouciance du présent. Mais maintenant, César s’en allait et Vercingétorix avait l’impression qu’il emportait avec lui la chaleur de l’été. Cette douce chaleur qui avait envahi sa poitrine le quittait peu à peu. Il ne restait à présent plus qu’un vide froid et dense à la place de son cœur.

*************

_**Première lettre à César** _

_Cher César,_

_Tu t’en vas aujourd’hui. Tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Et je ne te les dirais jamais non plus. Pour être honnête, cette lettre n’est pas vraiment pour toi. Elle n’existe que par un effort stupide de me défaire de ton souvenir. Je ne sais pas si le destin nous mettra encore sur la route l’un de l’autre. Après tout, je n’ai jamais été plus qu’une parenthèse dans ta vie. Une fantaisie loin de tes ambitions et de la gloire qui t’attend à Rome. Tu m’oublieras sans doute. Mais pas moi. Tu te moquerais sûrement de moi si je te disais tout ça en face, et tu aurais raison. J’ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je n’arrive pas à trouver autre chose pour décrire mes sentiments. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais est-ce vraiment si surprenant ? Après tout, j’ai toujours été un idiot._

_Vercingétorix_


End file.
